<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voyage by Megane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905062">Voyage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane'>Megane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Twins, Brotherly Love, Feelings, Hypothesized Arguments, Inspired by Music, M/M, Male Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, The Plot is in the Prompt, Travel, Unrequited Crush, non-verbal communication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years passed after Prompto mysteriously disappeared. But now he's returning with a long lost brother and a renewed appreciation of home. He just wonders what awaits him when he… <i>they</i> return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voyage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto leaned his cheek against his right hand; his elbow dug into the meat of his thigh as he stared blankly at the seat in front of him. The beginnings of a frown tugged down at the corners of his lips. He knew for a fact that the bus was quiet, save the occasional bumps that rattled the interior and the static of the air conditioning. Save himself, the bus driver, and the other blond to his right, there was only a handful of other people aboard.  Small things like this made him miss the bustle of the city.</p><p>He tapped the index finger of his left hand against the crook of his arm. If it weren’t for the music bumping through his earphones, he might have joined Futurus in being completely knocked out. Prompto turned his head slightly and stared down at his twin, who was frowning in his sleep, brows knit together. His scowl was impressive. A small smile replaced the frown on Prompto’s own face.</p><p>After a moment, he looked away and focused on the windows Futurus was leaning his head against. Beyond the dry, sand-coloured earth, there was an endless stretch of water glittering in the early morning light. It was breathtaking, and Prompto suspected that it always would be. It was also a sign that they were honing in on Insomnia. Six be praised. Nineteen hours on a bus and Prompto was starting to feel a stir crazy, even with the occasional breaks. Based on this view, though, he suspected that they still had to be a good hour or so away from the city. The Sun was rising now, just cresting over the horizon. By the time the arrived, it would probably be fully up, and the day would be ready to begin. He snorted and rubbed his face tiredly.</p><p>     Theoretically, at least.</p><p>His music faded out into a stretched out silence. Prompto pulled his phone up from between his thighs and tilted his eyes down to stare at it. A two minute break. Ah, right. He really needed to trim this song down more. At his side, Futurus yawned, wide enough that his jaw popped, and he shifted slightly. He made as if he was going to turn to his left, but in the end, he stayed in place. A mumbled word of discomfort barely passed lips before he quieted entirely. Prompto watched him with a tired but amused smile.</p><p>     “You’ll be in a bed soon, bro,” he mumbled, wondering if Futurus would stir again as he spoke.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, the younger male didn’t move at all. Hm, lucky him. Futurus did sigh softly, the sound little more than an exhaled whine, and Prompto laughed to himself. But seeing how comfortable his twin looked only made Prompto realise how stiff his own body was. He turned away to stretch his limbs in the open alley between the seats. There was no one across from him to object either, and he highly doubted the other passengers would have cared very much. With a soft noise, he tucked his phone into his pocket before standing up. He dropped his arms over the empty seat in front of him, laced his fingers together, and pushed his hands down, palms outward. He observed the quiet space around him as he limbered up.</p><p>Two people were positioned at the very front. One was awake with headphones on, like him, and the other was tucked against the window. Maybe asleep, maybe just watching the scenery. Someone else in the third seat from the front was taking pictures and smiling at the outside world. Prompto moved a hand under his jaw and turned his head over his shoulder. There was one more person stationed at the very back, frowning irritably at the window with their hands above their head and resting against the seat.</p><p>He sat down just as <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/4AUmyNUCGemtEcOMTNlkNx?si=BSTjqxNMRGerDyIlgnms1Q"><span class="u">the next song started</span></a>, and now his mind started to drift. It felt like an eternity since he left Insomnia. He couldn’t wait to see the other’s faces when he came back with a <em>twin brother</em>. He huffed through his nose and eased back against his seat. He could almost see the shock on Gladio’s face now, but what would Ignis say...? It was always hard to predict. They all seemed <em>close</em>, but none of them felt <em>exact</em>. Noctis though—?  Prompto could think of a hundred and one ways his best friend would react. Shocked, confused, maybe both — maybe even mad that Prompto left in the first place.</p><p>     Prompto closed his eyes, head shaking slightly with the movements of the bus. <em>“</em><em>It</em><em>’</em><em>s... complicated,</em><em>”</em> he though.</p><p>     At that, Noctis would scoff and look away. He’d frown deeply before sharply say, <em>“</em><em>Yeah, so complicated you couldn</em><em>’</em><em>t</em><em>’</em><em>ve even had said good-bye.</em><em>”</em></p><p><em>     “</em><em>Hey—! At least I left a note!</em><em>”</em> Prompto would say defensively. Weak. Such a weak excuse, and he knew it even now. A note wasn’t enough for his months long disappearance.</p><p>     Noctis would press his lips together and look back at Prompto, emotions clashing in his eyes, an unspoken conflict. After a beat of silence, he’d say, <em>“</em><em>Yeah, but... You can</em><em>’</em><em>t just run off like that... We</em><em>’</em><em>re worried about you too.</em><em>”</em></p><p>A smile curved Prompto’s lips unbidden before he bit it down. Maybe that was too self-indulgent. Noctis was forgiving, but would he be <em>that</em> forgiving? It was nothing short of wishful thinking. Even still, it made his heart skip hopefully. He shuffled his feet together against the metal floor of the bus before crossing them at the ankle.</p><p><em>     “</em><em>Sorry,</em><em>”</em> would be all he could say to that. Even after all this time, he still hadn’t found a proper way to excuse himself, to explain that he just <em>had</em> to do this. He had a lead, and he couldn’t let it die. He had to see the truth for himself. Maybe a time would come for that, but if he was lucky, he could avoid an argument for as long as possible in the first place.</p><p>The song changed again, and Prompto realised how tired he was feeling now. Exhaustion hit him in waves throughout the entirety of the trip, but now it was coming back threefold. He barely slept on his way out of town, and he barely slept on his way back in. It was all catching up to him now. He’d rest as soon as he and Futurus touched down in Insomnia, as soon as they were both home and safe.</p><p>His music hiccuped, the volume dipping and rising as a message came in. Prompto turned his attention to his phone groggily. Oof, maybe he’d be asleep sooner rather than later.</p><p><em><br/>     Cor<br/>  </em> <em>---------------------</em></p><p>
  <em>     Text when you arrive.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Looking out the window, he figured it wouldn’t be much longer now until he sent that fateful text. He ducked his attention back to his phone, trying and failing to ignore the drooping of his heavy eyelids. He had only seconds to accept the fact that he was falling asleep and even less than that to embrace the awaiting black void.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how long he slept, but it wasn’t nearly for as long as he would have liked. He was roused by a half-hearted punch against his thigh. His posture straightened, eyes blinking groggily, as he snapped to attention with a sleepy noise. Looking over to the source of the punch, Prompto saw Futurus was frowning at him. He could only be sure that a similar expression was mirrored on his own face now. Futurus pantomimed pulling out an earbud, and Prompto followed through with the action, only to be asked,</p><p>     “Time is it?”</p><p>     A nonsensical mumble as Prompto brightened his phone screen. “6:16.”</p><p>Futurus’ face scrunched up like he smelled something foul. Prompto laughed — the noise was scratchy and weak. He sounded like a puppy, but he couldn’t even gather enough energy to care.</p><p>     “What?” he asked scratchily.</p><p>     “’s too fucking early. That’s what,” his brother countered bitterly. His jacket fell away from his front as he yawned again and stretched his arms. There were dual thuds as his boots collided with the underside of the seat across him.</p><p>     “At least you got to sleep.”</p><p>     “It was only for five hours.”</p><p>     Prompto rolled his eyes, dryly replying, “Only. Poor you.”</p><p>     Futurus rubbed his face with both hands and ignored his brother’s comment, continuing, “Thought I was going to sleep all the way home.”</p><p>     “Well, we’re almost there.”</p><p>     “No, I mean <em>all the way</em> home,” Futurus clarified. “I want to go fully unconscious and wake up tucked in my bed like I was never on this godforsaken bus.”</p><p>     Prompto slumped back against his seat, catching Futurus’ yawn. He managed to say, “I hear ya,” before the yawn took over completely.</p><p>He was adjusted his earbud back into its place, and his brother slumped against his shoulder. The younger twin pulled out his own phone and stared at his lock screen. He had a few more missed notifications than Prompto did but the same text from Cor. Prompto turned his music volume down by half. Soon, they heard the bus driver’s voice come over the intercom:</p><p><em>     “Now approaching the Kingdom of Insomnia on the 415 Bus from Capuletta. Thank you for riding, and we hope you have a safe and </em><em>wonderful</em><em> day,”</em> said the bus driver over the intercom.</p><p>     “Whatever,” Futurus grumbled tiredly.</p><p>Prompto laughed and reached over to knock his brother over the head. He felt about the same, but at least he didn’t vocalise it. He knew that was just the fatigue and the hunger.</p><p>     “Wanna get breakfast?” he asked.</p><p>     “At the station or...? Because I’ll eat it out of your hands if you offered it to me.”</p><p>     Prompto rolled his eyes. “Preferably somewhere else. Let’s see where we can get Cor to take us.”</p><p>He felt his brother grin, all too pleased at the idea of someone else paying. Futurus then unlocked his phone and pulled up a video. Since they were so close to their destination, trying to sleep anymore wouldn’t be worth it. He turned his phone sideways and watched in silence. His audio was muted, but Prompto watched along anyway. The two stared at the phone seriously for almost a minute before they burst into joint laughter. Unbeknownst to them, their sudden fracturing of the silence startled the other passengers. Futurus smiled with his teeth; his shoulders bounced as he laughed. Prompto leaned closer towards the phone, staring at it with joyfully squinted eyes.</p><p>     “Play it again,” he said through his laughter, and Futurus did.</p><p>Neither of them noticed when the bus began pulling up into the station, but when it was time to disembark, they both had smiles on their faces.</p><p>     “Oh, thank whatever god is watching,” Futurus said as he stood with a happy sigh. “Time to get off this hell bus.” He patted a seat and added, “No offense.”</p><p>     “It’s not the bus’ fault we chose this route,” Prompto replied as he took down their overhead bags.</p><p>     Futurus huffed as he took his bag from his brother. “Or that this ended up being the worst idea ever.”</p><p>     “Well, not ‘ever’. But I wouldn’t want a repeat.”</p><p>     “So, <em>yes</em>, ‘ever.’ Glad we agree.”</p><p>     Prompto snorted and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder. He unlocked his phone with his right hand. “At least it was comfy?” he tried.</p><p>     Futurus looked at him with a heavy, flat stare before conceding, “Okay, yeah. It <em>was</em> pretty comfy.”</p><p>     Prompto raised his brows and motioned with his phone. “See?”</p><p>The two waited in their row for the bus doors to open. Once they disembarked, they waited at the side to grab their larger luggage from the storage compartment. <em>We made it</em><em>!</em> Prompto texted Cor as Futurus pulled up his luggage handle with an unnecessary flourish. Prompto glanced over with a smirk before looking back just in time to see a new notification about the song change. <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/77lCOoGlNEPMOXEKlpOPpN?si=ZAnx1RxAQ_aVd8K2h3QnHw"><span class="u">Homesick</span></a>. He huffed a laugh. Yeah, that seemed about right.</p><p>Futurus took a few steps ahead of him and looked around. The bus station was on the outskirts of the capitol in a quieter district, but the sleek, looming buildings were pretty close by. Even from here, they could hear the early beginnings of the city’s hustle and bustle. In spite of how critical Futurus’ expression was, it was hard to ignore how his posture relaxed. The reality of the situation finally hit him.</p><p>     “So. This is home, huh?”</p><p>     Prompto took a deep breath, enjoying the faint ocean smell that reached him even here. His smile wavered slightly as he fought against an emotion. “Yeah.” He walked up to place a hand on Futurus’ shoulder. “Yours and mine.”</p><p>     “Prompto!” a voice called out to him.</p><p>That wasn’t Cor. Prompto’s heart quickened as he and Futurus turned their heads in unison. No way. <em>No way!</em> He grinned suddenly and looked to his brother. There was something like trepidation on Futurus’ face, but it only lasted a second under Prompto’s own excitement. He gestured with a hand away from the bus.</p><p>     “After you,” he encouraged.</p><p>Prompto shoved his phone into his pocket and grabbed his wheeling luggage with one hand and his brother’s wrist with the other. Futurus laughed when he was tugged along. The two of them broke into a jog as the hustled towards the four people waiting for them. Ignis, Noctis, Gladiolus, and Iris all walked past the crowd and stopped as the twins hustled towards them. As Prompto figured, Gladio flicked his gaze between the two, brow raised curiously. Iris merely grinned up at him and none too subtly elbowed her brother in the side.</p><p>Noctis took a few steps forward, and next thing Prompto knew, he let go of his bag and his brother. His arms flew open before wrapping tightly around Noctis’ shoulders. He was surprised by the immediacy of the hug and the strength of it too, but at the same time, he was <em>overjoyed</em>. Noctis’ right hand went to the back of Prompto’s head, his left hooking on the blond’s side and framing his rib. A few seconds later, Prompto felt another hand ruffle his hair. A second later, the sound of luggage being pulled followed and then, just behind Noctis,</p><p>     “So, I’m Futurus, the younger brother. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>Good. Futurus was taking care of his own introductions. All of Prompto’s attention honed back in on the prince as Noctis pulled away. Prompto’s earphones tumbled over each other as they fell between their bodies. He gathered them up and then threw them over his left shoulder. Noctis looked him over as if trying to process the whole thing. Then, he looked up to meet Prompto’s eyes. Prompto could see the flurry of emotions there, just as he anticipated on the bus. He wanted to drop down and apologise, but Noctis beat him to the punch.</p><p>     “I’m glad you’re okay.”</p><p>     Prompto’s eyes widened. The shock passed in seconds, and he relaxed visibly. “I… Heh. Yeah. Me too.”</p><p>     “Cor sent us to pick you… both… up.” Noctis looked over his shoulder to the younger blond. “Kinda wish he gave us a head’s up.”</p><p>     Prompto swayed sheepishly in place. “But then he wouldn’t be Cor, right?” </p><p>Noctis only nodded before looking at the boy in front of him. At that, Prompto sighed and slipped his hands into his back pockets.</p><p>     “Look. I’ve… got a lot of explaining to do.” They locked gazes again. Prompto could see it plainly: <em>Of course you do.</em></p><p>     Noctis closed his eyes, paused, and then smiled easily. When he stared at Prompto again, he only nodded again. “Let’s get you guys settled first. Iggy made breakfast.”</p><p>     “Ah!” Prompto nearly melted in place. “What a godsend.” He looked behind himself to pick up his forgotten bag.</p><p>     “I got ‘em,” his brother chirped. Prompto turned around and saw the knowing smile on Futurus’ face. Oh no. “Picked it up when you went running, <em>lover boy</em>.”</p><p>     “Hey, shut up.” Prompto rolled his eyes and stepped closer. “Give it here then, sheesh.”</p><p>     “Nah, nah. I don’t want to break up your sweet reuni—”</p><p>Prompto shoved him and reclaimed his back easily to the amusement of those present. Noctis nudged him with an elbow as he passed between the twins. The rest of the group turned to leave as well. Prompto glanced over to Futurus and instantly regretted it, seeing the toothy smile that was awaiting him. He rolled his eyes and followed after. Ah, he had the perfect distraction.</p><p>     “Breakfast’s already been made.”</p><p>     Futurus looked more alert then, his eyes flecking with hints of violet in the light. “Oh yeah? Where?”</p><p>     “At your house,” Gladio said without looking back.</p><p>     “Cor Leonis gave us the key.” This from Ignis. “We just figured we could make things more accommodating beforehand.”</p><p>     Futurus brought a hand over his heart and looked up to the sky. “I will never blaspheme against the Six again.”</p><p>     “That’ll last all of <em>six</em> seconds.”</p><p>     Futurus rolled his eyes. “You’re not funny, you know.”</p><p>Prompto shoved his brother again, but he wasn’t expecting Futurus’ hand to snap out and whip him on the chest. He hissed a painful breath, rubbing the spot while Futurus preened smugly. Prompto glared at him before looking forward again, catching Noctis looking back at him with a fond smile. He hung back until he came to Prompto’s other side. Prompto’s eyes never left him; he returned the smile with one of his own.</p><p>     “Welcome home,” he said, placing a hand on Prompto’s shoulder.</p><p>     Prompto felt moved. He brought <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/1NzY8x7l7RvawESgC1FCQH?si=WjNjhSK7Qxq3NCDYsevvFw"><span class="u">a hand over Noctis’</span></a> and squeezed. “Yeah. Glad to be back.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>